


Lips Do Lie

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday: Halloween<br/>Scenario: Feilong is a vampire hunter after Vampire Asami, and tries to catch him at a Halloween masquerade.<br/>Additions: Sexy dancing together, Feilong being kick ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Do Lie

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Halloween Fest challenge on LJ. I really like this one and I hope my readers do too :))
> 
> Vampires and Hunters loosely based upon the SPN universe.

Feilong hissed as he crouched behind a darkened wall in the back alley of a restaurant, using the dark as cover. He was covered lightly with sweat, at the ready with his stake in one hand, a gun in his other and a small bag with all the essentials he’d need to stall or slow his quarry on his hip. There was a shallow gash in his side, right where the hem of his black leather, tight fitting shirt barely met the waist of the matching leather pants that hugged his body for easier movement. The gash was from sharp claw-like fingers swiping at him in a fight and what blood was visible from adrenaline pumping through his veins.

His prey was not getting away from him, not this time. 

His eyes focused as he stared out at the early morning darkness, where the streets were deserted, except for the glowing pumpkins and plastic skeleton and fake witches scattered over the neighbourhood. And people were in their beds asleep, the chill in his bones from the cool morning air as much as anticipation, when only the creatures of the night, the vampires graced the pre-dawn for victims.

Halloween was a marvelous time for the likes of them, they blended into the night life more seamlessly.

He was so close. So damn close. He couldn’t let the man get away. At the distant sound of movement he darted out into the middle of the street and stood on the defensive, gun hand brought up and aiming at the man that outran Yoh, his wingman, who after a moment was ambushed by a waiting vampire, much like his own ploy to face his nemesis.

Asami kept running up the street effortlessly, golden eyes locked on him and a smirk on his lips. His gait was deceptively flawless, skin pale and lifeless. Feilong had been trying for years to get this one; alpha vampire Asami Ryuichi, and he was confident he had the man in his clutches now. After so long trying, he would take him down.

Two shots of blessed iron rounds slipped through the night, silencer sending them on the wind and Feilong could see Asami dodge the bullets like child’s play, though he expected it; Asami wasn’t the alpha vamp for no reason.

As Feilong’s right hand with the gun went to the small of his back, his left came up with the stake as he dug his right heel into the ground, eyes hard and heart pounding, ponytail tickling the small of his back. He would have to be careful, stay focused, because Asami was coming right for him and as a human hunter, he needed all his strength to defend himself.

There was a moment of air displacement, right before Asami was to attack him and instead of moving forward like practicality predicted, he swung his left arm back as hard as he could, aiming for Asami’s throat. His hand was caught mid swing in a grip like iron as the deep rumble like voice of his arch nemesis flowed down his spine.

“I’ve missed you, beautiful Dragon.”

Feilong shut the feeling down immediately, growled and swung his right elbow in counterpoint to the captured left, hoping to at least break the man’s nose, at least. He wasn’t deterred when Asami blocked that attack too.

“I want to drink the sweet blood pumping through your veins.”

Feilong didn’t answer as anger and blood fueled his blood vessels and he swung one foot out, trying to trip Asami up but the man evaded his attack, even when he tried it with the other foot, then the other. 

Asami spun him around and grabbed him by the neck before he could even twitch, lifting him off the ground with a triumphant gleam in his eyes and Feilong bared his teeth in defiance.

“I’m going to get you,” Feilong growled, barely managing it with the cold fingers wrapped around his windpipe, fingers that’d snapped countless necks or bared them for sharp fangs.

Asami jerked him forward until their faces were inches apart, breath mingling. “If you couldn’t then, you can’t now.”

Feilong remembered all too clear, a time in the past when he was just a child looking up to this man, wanting his approval, idolizing him. That was ten years ago and Asami hadn’t changed at all, not from the moment Feilong found his father bled dry in his study and Asami outside the door with elongated teeth and blood on his lips, Yanzhui missing and his father’s men dead. He was about to reach for the little bag on his waist when Asami tore it from his hip and threw it far aside.

“Shit,” Feilong cursed. Blessed silver rounds and dead man’s blood; vampiric cyanide, some of the only things that could hurt Asami. There was a long moment as they stared at each other, sharing air and personal space, communicating through the void, eyes locked and saying far too much vitriol in the quiet. That is, until Asami brought his free palm up to his chin, fingers ghosting over the hollow of his cheek, then running his hand softly over his scalp until he was ripping away the scrunch that had his hair in a tight ponytail. His hair fell in a sweeping cascade over his face, past his shoulders and down his lower back and Asami’s hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously because even as a child, Asami had always praised his hair and this felt hollow somehow. After everything that’d happened, nothing was the same.

“There. I love to see you with your hair down.”

Feilong hissed. “Screw you.”

“Maybe I’ll do you instead.” Asami’s smirk was cold, creepy and a little bit dangerous. He sniffed from the plane of his chest up to curve of his face, licking at a chiseled jaw. “You’ve always tasted so delicious, little dragon.”

Feilong felt a foreign tingling all over. The feeling was unwelcomed. “How many times have you violated me in my bed as a child?”

Asami licked his lips before baring his elongated teeth in a snarl, golden eyes flashing. “Never.” 

“Liar.” Feilong didn’t believe Asami, he believed the man capable of anything, even feeding from a child that trusted him. He tried to break free, but as a vampire Asami was intensely strong and all of his physical protests so far yielded no results. But that didn’t mean he was defenseless. Far from it.

Flexibility was a hunter’s other best friend.

Feilong bicycle-kicked his way up Asami’s midriff before the toe of his boots connected with the man’s neck. It didn’t do much, but that was enough because for a fraction of a second Asami’s grip loosened and there was enough room for him to shove away and back, out of Asami’s reach. Asami’s smile was cunning as he glared gamely at him, fingering the soft spot of his neck where he got kicked.

“Good, knew you could do it.”

Feilong fingered the stake in his hand that he’d grabbed when he fell into a roll, looking up at the larger man. He attacked without preamble, tried for the stake in the heart, but Asami backed off. Feilong countered, but Asami used his agility to his advantage.

“Stand still so I can gut you,” Feilong growled while they fought.

Asami smirked, blocking a blow aimed for his head. “The house of Tseng Tseng, Tsubasa Prefecture. Halloween party at midnight. Come alone or everybody present will be on the menu.” 

Feilong huffed in anger when Asami seemed to disappear into thin air. Elusive bastard.

..........

There was no time, or need for pretenses. From outside Feilong could tell it was a Halloween party, complete with monster suits and dressed up unsuspecting prey. The idea of the guy dressed as Dracula irked him. If only these people knew.

No one batted an eye at his hunter attire; the skin tight black leather pants and sleeveless leather shirt that allowed him ample movement in a fight; clothes suited for the purpose, and black combat boots. His hair was in its signature ponytail, the end flowing freely down his back. No one looked, except those that looked him up and down hungrily or enviously. He ignored them. It was perfect though, he blended in so easily. All these people wanted to be something else for the night.

He left Yoh doing recon outside.

“Hors d’oeuvres, Sir?”

Feilong waved the girl in a mini dress with a tray in her hand away with a flip of his hand. She turned to leave, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm, causing her to look back at him expectantly. “I’m looking for a guy with golden eyes.”

Even while he asked, his eyes scanned the crowd, searching.

“Sorry, Sir, I haven’t seen anybody like that.”

Feilong nodded and let her go.

“Would you like a drink? It’s on the house.”

“No thanks,” Feilong answered before walking off. He kept his eyes peeled, even while Cinderella did a number on the dance floor with batman. The crowd was torn between them and Tinkerbell gyrating on a witch.

At least the people were enjoying themselves. He’d like to keep it that way.

There were mainly young adults to middle aged people from what Feilong could tell and his subsequent once over of all the patrons yielded no Asami. He wouldn’t leave, because if Asami said he’d be here, then he’d be here.

“Hey, what are you supposed to be?”

Feilong turned towards the woman that spoke, who wore her hair really high and if he wasn’t mistaken, she was supposed to be the bride of Frankenstein. She kept twirling an olive in her glass, a seductive smile on her cherry red lips.

“A hunter.”

“Cool. I like the stake on your back, gives you an authentic hunter feel.” She nodded her head, trying for casual although she seemed a bit awkward.

Feilong kept looking out for Asami.

“Want a drink?”

Feilong turned back to scan the crowd. “No, I’m looking for someone.”

“Yeah? Who?”

“A man with golden eyes,” Feilong answered, feeling frustrated with his lack of headway.

“Sorry. I’ve been here all night and haven’t seen anybody like that,” she answered, jutting out her hips a bit. 

To Feilong, she seemed a little more nervous now. He wondered what was going on. Suddenly, the beat and the song changed and people started cheering. The party vibe was happening and Feilong really didn’t want to be here. This wasn’t his type of scene.

“Hey, that’s my song!” The woman shouted as the music turned up and Feilong was utterly surprised when she grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the dance floor. He was about to take his hand back and try complete avoidance when a hand suddenly closed over the girl’s wrist in turn. Surprised again, Feilong’s eyes travelled from the fingers, up the arm and to the face. Even before he fully looked he knew it was Asami.

“Sorry, Leila, this one is mine.” The look on Asami’s face was utterly predatory, and it took a while for Feilong to realize why he couldn’t find Asami earlier by questioning. He had blue eyes; contact lens.

The girl pouted, but walked away with a huff, taking the hint.

“Now...” Asami started and Feilong gasped when Asami grabbed him around the waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other’s in a classic couple’s hold, the leather of his attire against Asami’s obviously expensive business suit. (Who the hell comes to a Halloween party as a businessman?) 

“You dance with me here, or I give the signal for my pack to start snacking.”

Feilong eyed his surrounding warily, seeing if he could spot the other vamps before conceding to Asami’s request. He didn’t want a drop of blood shed as long as he could help it. No more, not because of him. Asami had come to the Liu household back in China on business, but ended up staying because Feilong needed a friend and not a subordinate. Today, he found himself in Japan for the man’s head. “This should be ending soon, anyways.”

The tempo of the song changed, the atmosphere became even more charged and when Asami led in their little tangle, it caused others to stop and stare.

For Feilong, it was like a knife to the gut. Asami had taught him to dance when he was twelve years old, when he wasn’t able to rely on his distant, standoffish brother or busy father. It brought back memories of late nights and early mornings just being a kid whenever Asami was around, who was the only one who didn’t see an heir, but a child. They kept their eyes locked on each other, drowning out everybody else as their hips moved in sync, steps in perfect tandem and body faultlessly aligned. There were hip thrusts, hand and feet entanglement and upper body proximity.

Feilong’s heat was bleeding into Asami and Asami couldn’t get enough. Grooming from scratch was grueling work, even for an immortal.

Feilong had to spin so his back was pressed against Asami’s chest with the man’s hands on his hips, both of them moving to the beat.

“You’re enjoying this,” Asami whispered hotly in his ear and Feilong rebuffed. “No. But it’s saving people’s lives, isn’t it?”

Asami chuckled. “If that excuse makes you feel better...”

Feilong had to bite back his retort when Asami gripped him by the hair, ripped out his scrunch -again- and shoved him over so his ass backed into the man’s crotch. In a split second Asami had him swinging upright again. He grunted.

For the dance Feilong was flipped back around and he had to hug Asami around the shoulders, bringing his mouth close to his ears. “Why don’t we take this outside, where I can show you exactly what I want to do to you?” 

“Ooh, is that an invitation?” Asami grinned, lasciviousness evident in his voice.

Feilong had to kick a foot out, wrap it around Asami’s middle, around his back and allow him to slide him to the next side. “As much an invitation for me to gut you.”

“You’re not going to believe me when I tell you I didn’t kill your father, are you?” 

The song was reaching a crescendo, nearing the end and the moves just flowed over Feilong way too easily, so easy he didn’t have to think about them. Everything about Asami’s proximity was shrouded in nostalgia. As soon as the last beat from the bass blasted through the speakers, Feilong jumped up, both hands around the man’s neck and his legs around his waist with Asami’s hands under his ass for leverage. He looked down into the depth of Asami’s eyes, only seeing the darkness while his hair hid their faces away like a curtain with their lips inches apart.

“No.”

The crowd cheered wildly.

Asami grinned, though it lacked some of the usual cockiness. “We’ll see about that.”

Feilong fingered the vial of dead man’s blood on his hip. “Outside, now, or I kill you right here.”

Asami lowered him, backed off and raised both hands in a mockery of surrender. “Let’s go.”

Feilong knew to expect the unexpected, Asami couldn’t be trusted. They bypassed the crowd at the front, heading for a dark alley between this apartment building and the next. Feilong knew what he had to do, had to take Asami out before he could hurt anybody else, tear any other family apart. He grabbed the needle full of tainted blood, having every intention to use it, but when he swung his hand up for the attack Asami grabbed it, squeezing his wrist bruisingly before shoving him against the grimy wall and pinning him there.

Feilong gasped when Asami’s lips descended on his, tongue plundering his mouth, causing his eyes to widen in shock. It was a taste unlike any other, that was good, but he couldn’t enjoy because it was Asami.

It’s Asami...

Asami.

Jesus Christ!

When Feilong struggled to break the kiss and managed to shove the man back, Asami was gone.

With a kiss on the wind and tingle in his spine, his prey vanished.

..........

Asami wanted to growl that Feilong belonged to him, but there was no use stating the obvious.

No use at all.


End file.
